Whiskey Hotel (level)/Trivia
Trivia *Many people question the fact that electrical items appear to be working in this level even though the EMP had supposedly wiped out all electricity. However, as stated earlier in the level, power is still available in the White House. This is true because government buildings in D.C. are built to withstand an EMP blast and the president will be safe. *When the player picks up a weapon with an ACOG scope equipped, the glowing cross-hairs will not be present, presumably as a result of the EMP. However, this is technically inaccurate, as real-world ACOG scopes use a combination of 'night-sight' tritium isotopes and fiber optics to provide electronics-free illumination. *'W'''hiskey '''H'otel is the military designation for "'W'hite 'H'ouse", using the NATO Phonetic Alphabet. *There is no briefing at the beginning of this level. This is probably because the EMP from Second Sun disabled all electronic devices and that the story continues straight from the previous level. *The timer in this level is 19:28 (7:28pm), 31 minutes after the timer in "Second Sun," 18:57 (6:57pm). If the player was able to clear the previous level in less than 31 minutes, the time lapse of these events should be accurate. *As the countdown timer goes to 60 seconds before the White House is destroyed, the player will enter a room that has the stairs that will lead to the next floor. If the player turns left and looks on a wall, he can see a stenciled graffiti of a nuclear mushroom cloud with the words "Death to USA" on it. The player can also find this drawing in the multiplayer map Underpass *If the player does not go to the roof of the White House but instead goes outside and waits for the time to run out, the player will not see the jets arrive to bomb the area, yet bombs will still go off and kill the player. *Like the previous level, enemies and allies alike visibly equipped with electronic sights still fire with the same accuracy, not thinking to remove them (whether or not the weapon still has iron sights). Backyard *Near the beginning, Col. Marshall is heard ordering to 'keep hittin' em' with the Two-Forty Bravos'. He is referring to the M240's some of the Rangers are seen using, as the M240 that is used in the US Army, the M240B, is almost always pronounced "M240 Bravo" or just "240 Bravo". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M240_machine_gun#M240E4.2FM240B *Sgt. Foley has an astounded expression when he first sees the White House. *In the previous level, "Second Sun", Ramirez's uniform and wrist-GPS have been heavily damaged, but now they are back in pristine condition. It is possible he acquired new ones off-screen, but even if he had time to change, his GPS still wouldn't have been working due to the EMP. *Although the GPS unit looks fine in first-person view, if the player pauses the game, the minimap is full of static. *The player can find a mounted M249 SAW in the beginning of the level mounted on a downed tree. *If you mount the M249 SAW you can fire at the MGs for a certain amount of time,then the MG will be destroyed. *The SAW mentioned above is exactly the same as the one in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as the bullets on the belt don't move when the player fires it. *Even if the player picked up an M4A1 w/ M203 Grenade Launcher in the previous level, the player will load this gun at the beginning of the level as if he has obtained a new one. West Wing and Oval Office *After the player enters the Oval Office the Russians on the White House and Colonel Marshall will disappear. *There is a copy of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein on the President's desk. *The speakers inside the White House repeat this message: "This is ... 5-1 to friendly units in D.C. - Hammerdown is in effect. I repeat: Hammerdown is in effect. If you are receiving this transmission, you are in a hardened high-value structure. Deploy green flares on the roof of this structure to indicate you are still combat effective. We will abort our mission on direct visual contact with this countersign." *While in the Oval Office, the Player can look out the windows and see the WWII Memorial burning in the distance. *The windows in the Oval Office can be broken easily by one bullet, even though they are supposed to be bulletproof. Executive Residence and Rooftop *Even when there's no timer appearing on the screen towards the end of the level, the player must get to the roof within two minutes (at lower difficulties). If one takes too long on Veteran difficulty, the player will be killed by the Air Force fighter jets. It isn't completely necessary to pop the flares once the player gets there, as there is always another friendly AI soldier who is also popping flares. *The flare is scripted to force one's view upwards around the time the fighter flies overhead, as long as the player pops it soon after the prompt shows up. If one pops the flare after ''the fighter passes, the player will see an empty sky. *For a very brief moment it is possible to see "Tactical Insertion" onscreen as the flare pops. The same model is used, though with different animations. *When dropping the flares, they disappear as soon as they hit the ground. However, the AI soldier's flares stay on the ground. *It could be a rare glitch (Xbox 360 confirmed), Cpl. Dunn may not follow the player up to the roof if one sprints there fast enough, but he'll still say his lines. *Another glitch is when the player obtains a flare, grabs a weapon from an enemies corpse and a message will pop up and say that an error occurred. *The player can roughly hear the fighter pilots saying "Counter-sign detected at Whiskey Hotel! ABORT! ABORT!". Setting *The White House apparently sustained heavy damage as a result of the conflict and the EMP, as parts of its facade are bombed out, the South Lawn is a mass of craters, and an Mi-28 and MiG-29 almost crashed into the West Wing. *The supposed bunker underneath the Eisenhower building makes no sense. A nuclear bunker would be made of concrete not brick, nor would it essentially be a tunnel from the White House to the Eisenhower Building instead just a room resembling the panic room in "Exodus". If indeed the "bunker" was the bunker for the President to use it would have needed to be a great deal stronger than is demonstrated, it was destroyed by a nuke that went off a fair distance from the city, it would be designed to withstand a nuclear explosion in D.C. itself. Finally, there appears to be no communications facilities in the "bunker", a necessity for a nation's leader during all out nuclear war. It is likely this is just a tunnel for the president to escape through and thus the characters are mistaken. *The fate of the President is unknown, and it is implied he evacuated the city, as Foley and the squad come upon the Presidential Bunker, which is completely destroyed and empty. Since the EMP was observed to take out all air transportation and probably ground transport, if the President was not evacuated earlier, little hope for his life remains in fast transportation, although it is known that the two 747s that become Air Force One with the President on board are EMP shielded. *The heavy amount of fortification and presence of equipment and jeeps suggest the Russians were attempting to turn the White House into a makeshift forward operating base when the EMP struck. *The Washington Monument is shown to be in line with the White House's South Lawn. It is actually to the southeast of the White House, so if one were to look at its location in game from the White House's South Lawn, it would be actually be slightly to the left. *An explosive of some sort apparently barreled through the White House's roof, as the staircases and ceilings have collapsed and there is a gaping hole in the roof. *The "Hammerdown" radio broadcast mentions that if the listener is able to receive the transmission that means he is currently inside a "hardened high-valued structure." If HQ already knows about the earlier EMP this means that the "hardened high-valued structures" are immune to EMP detonation. Other structures designated as such appear to be the U.S. Capitol Building, the Smithsonian Museum, and the Washington Monument. *The fighter jets that break off the airstrike, though glimpsed only briefly, are not USAF jets, as their overall profiles match that of the MiG-29, however, since the MiG-29s profile is very similar to the F-15E it could be easily confused. *In "Second Sun", the player goes through the Eisenhower Building to the President's bunker on the east wing. In a real map, the Eisenhower Building is actually ''west ''of the White House, whereas when the player starts he somehow comes out ''east ''of the White House when the previous level he ended to the west. *The snipers on the roof of the White House have OpFor skins. It is unknown why. *The White House has no floor. Infinity Ward did not want to waste time making the floors of the White House. However, using PC cheats, the player can fly into the White House and appear to stand in mid-air. Miscellaneous *The ending to this mission bears a strong resemblance to the climax of the movie ''The Rock in that the protagonist must pop a green signal flare to abort an incoming air strike. In the trailers for the game, a Ranger is even seen getting down on both knees with a flare in each hand exactly like the end of The Rock. *Moreover, what The Rock and Modern Warfare 2 share are the songs composed by Hans Zimmer (according to ending credits). *In the conference room, the phones will say "COD4," a direct reference to ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. *There is a glitch on this level. When the player goes through the broadcast station and looks at the first door on the right, and then smashes the first two windows on the bottom and crawls through it, the player will be outside and can run through the ground. Because the collision is remarkably complete for an inaccessible area, it is assumed that the player was originally going to be allowed to go here, but it was closed off. *In the glitch mentioned above when the player goes outside and moves straight forward they will be able to see two Rangers that are badly burnt. *Also when using this glitch and going to where the destroyed tank is, one can see two spades in the ground used to dig a hole for the tank. These spades are Spetsnaz's trademark close quarters combat weapon. *The music that plays while attempting to retake the White House is also the Army Rangers defeat theme, and the music that plays while the two minute countdown to Hammerdown protocol is the Rangers' victory theme. *This and Second Sun are the only 2 maps that the user plays as a Ranger consecutively, besides S.S.D.D and Team Player. Second Sun and Whiskey Hotel, however, are the only two consecutive Ranger missions in which the player encounters live enemies, as S.S.D.D is a tutorial level. *The transition between Second Sun and Whiskey Hotel is the only one to occur without a briefing or cutscene in between the two missions. *When you use the flares and back up and pick up a gun then a pop up will come up and say error. It is likely that the player was not intended to use a gun at that moment. (confirmed on the PS3) *This level is very similar to Call of Duty: World at War's Downfall because they both begin with fighting enemies on the higher ground and they both involve the player needing to push to the rooftop with the player doing something heroic on it at the end of the level. *The "Hammerdown Protocol" is a reference to the same operation to flatten New York City in the 2008 monster movie, Cloverfield. Category:Trivia